Pequeña aventura
by Gabriel360xd
Summary: En la ciudad de bandle, un respetado mago predice la destrucción de runaterra. La cual va a ser o intentar ser detenido por nuestros héroes yordles de la liga de legendas...
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fanfic, nunca creí hacer uno yo mismo, espero que les guste y si tienen alguna sugerencia, critica, pregunta o lo que sea yo seré feliz en contestar. Espero que les guste y perdón si se me escapa algún error de ortografía.

FELIZ LECTURA.

 **CAPITULO 1: necesito tu ayuda**

En un pequeño edificio, estaban reunidos los héroes yordles de la ciudad de bandle, entre ellos estaban teemo, tristana, lulu y la mayoría de los luchadores en la grieta defendiendo su nación, pero no estaba veigar ni amumu.

-tenemos que pensar en cómo avisarles a el resto de las ciudades estado de este peligro inminente a toda runaterra- dijo teemo mirando a todos en la habitación.

-pero no podemos confiar en las palabras de ese viejo mago, es decir, él estaba viejo y bien podría estar decrepito- dijo tristana con una voz fuerte y clara.

Los yordels, en la habitación se miraron entre sí.

-y ¿si investigamos?- dijo Poppy, que al darse cuenta de que todos la miraban se sonrojo y se puso a tartamudear -heee… y-yo solo decía… hee… ¿no es lo más obvio?- ella miro hacia el suelo para que no la vean ponerse roja de vergüenza.

-hay que preguntarle a alguien más confiable- dijo heimerdinger- alguien que nos pueda dar prueba de esto.

Los yordles estaban preocupados porque un viejo y venerado mago, dijo que se acercaba una gran destrucción para valoran, dijo que el vació estaba cerca, que tenían que apresurarse y juntar a todas las ciudades de valoran para poder pelear contra este peligro.

Los yordles antes de mandar el mensaje a todo valoran se cuestionaron lo verídico de esta profecía, pero no sabían a quién preguntar, acepto que…

-yo conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos- dijo lulu al grupo -puede que no les caiga bien, pero sé que sabrá como comprobar si es cierto.

-¿quién es lulu?- pregunto Corki reclinando la silla.

-es…veigar- Tristana salto de su silla.

-¡Veigar! Él no es más que una sucia rata que trabaja para el mal- grito tristana, porque ella hace un tiempo atrás, antes de entrar en la liga de legendas, le habían dado como misión atrapar a ese mago malvado, el único que ha podido evadir con facilidad sus bombas, por este motivo le tenía un odio tremendo.

-¡pero él es un mago experimentado! Él podría decirnos si es posible comprobar esto- se defendió lulu a ella y a su amigo.

-¡no!- respondió tajante tristana.

-espera tris, ella está en lo correcto, él es un mago experimentado y es de nuestro equipo después de todo- dijo teemo.

-deberías ir a buscarlo- dijo kennen a lulu, quien estuvo toda la conversación en silencio.

-sería lo mejor, ve nosotros te esperamos- dijo heimer

-no creo que sea buena idea- tristana se cruzó de brazos y puso una cara de niña enojada mientras lulu tomo su escoba y salió a toda velocidad hacia el bosque.

...

Estaba veigar, el pequeño y quejumbroso enano, en una mesa leyendo un libro de magia oscura.

-esto está mal… no debería pasar esto- se quejaba el pequeño enano -¿porque no me funciona?- refunfuño mientras tenía un vaso con un líquido morado en sus manos.

PAAP!

Sonó un golpe por fuera de su guarida -¿¡quién esta hay!?- grito fuerte el pequeño, aunque en su interior moría de miedo.

Se acercó a su puerta con su bastón mágico bien sostenido entre sus manos, movió la manilla de la puerta con cuidado. Cuando abrió la puerta puso un encantamiento de horizonte de sucesos, para atrapar a su víctima, pero… no había nadie en la puerta.

-¿Ho-hola? ¿Hay alguien?- le temblaba la voz. El salió fuera de su guarida, vio un arbusto moverse y se acercó -¡Te… te advierto que soy el mago más poderoso que hay! No te gustara pelear contra mí- se acercaba cada ves mas asta que pudo mover al arbusto con su bastón. Nada, no había nada, Cuando apareció alguien por detrás de él y salto a su espalda, haciéndolo caerse y soltar un grito muy patético.

-¡hola veigar!- le dijo lulu encima de veigar, quien parecía un zombi por el susto que le dio.

-¡no vuelvas a hacerme eso lulu casi morí!- dijo veigar muy enrojecido –no es momento de jugar lulu estoy trabajando.

-¡JAJAJA! Como si tú trabajaras- le dijo lulu con voz burlona.

-trabajo más que tú por lómenos lulu- se molestó el pequeño.

-que aburrido eres, enano gruñón- le dijo picándole la cara.

-oye veigar… necesito tu ayuda- dijo lulu con cara muy seria (no es que ella sea muy seria que digamos).

\- ¿mi ayuda? Para que- la miro arqueando una ceja.

-es que… ha ocurrido algo inesperado sabes… murió el gran mago de bandle.

-y eso a mí que me importa. Yo era y soy mucho mejor que ese pobre y triste anciano- alardeo veigar con su amiga

-como digas- dijo lulu arqueando la ceja- lo que importa es que nos dejó una profecía y queríamos que tú nos ayudases.

-¿profecía? Y ¿porque yo debería ayudarlos?- le pregunto dándole la espalda a lulu.

-porque eres parte de los miembros de la liga de legendas… al menos podrías presentarte en las asambleas que hacemos- dijo lulu enojada.

-te he dicho que me importa poco todo eso.

-y entonces ¿porque quisiste entrar en la liga?- le pregunto directamente lulu.

Veigar quedo pensando, perdido durante un tiempo, recordando cosas oscuras de su pasado.

Lulu salto de repente enzima de el y le abraso.

-si no vienes con migo no te soltare nunca mas- lulu inflo sus mejillas y arqueo sus cejas.

-lulu te dije que no estoy de humor ahora- lulu lo tomo de la mano y lo miro a los ojos, esta ves de verdad estaba seria.

-veigar… nunca me as contado sobre lo que te paso antes de ingresar a la liga… supe que eras un comerciante famoso- veigar la miro muy incomodo por la interrogación.

-¡eso fue ase mucho! Ya no hay que hablar sobre eso- veigar se soltó de la mano de su amiga y miro al suelo -lo que paso… fue que… la vida destruyó mis sueños como lo hace con todo el mudo, por lo único que sigo vivo es por venganza y por eso ingrese a la liga de legendas… es lo único por lo que despierto cada mañana- veigar se encamino hacia el interior de su guarida.

-¿estas seguro que la venganza es lo único por lo que vives? Si es así entonces no deberíamos seguir siendo amigos.

Las palabras de su amiga le dolieron mas que sus recuerdos. Cuando sintió que se fue, el se dejo caer en la pared, savia que la venganza no era lo único que lo mantenía con vida, el deseaba poder se algo mas que un amigo para lulu, pero, no savia como decirle lo que sentía y ahora que lulu le dijo esas palabras el se sintió vacío.

-no… no es por lo único que lucho.

…

Al llegar lulu a la reunión todos la miraron, muchos notaron la ausencia de veigar.

-no viene ¿no es cierto?- hostigó Tristana a lulu, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-no discúlpenme… no pude convencerlo.

-savia que no vendría.

-entonces ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto rumble.

-bien tendremos que avisar al resto de runaterra… no será fácil- afirmo teemo, no muy alegre.

-no será difícil sino imposible ¡nadie nos creerá!.

-parece que tienes razón per...

-no sean estúpidos yo le ayudare- dijo una voz en la puerta.

-¡veigar!- grito lulu -creí que no vendrías.

Todos voltearon a ver al pequeño veigar que estaba en la puerta, con su sombrero tapándole la mitad de la cara.

…

Cuando callo la noche y después de haberle explicado todo el dilema, veigar junto a todos en grupo.

-miren, lo de la profecía es cierto… han ávido cambios y perturbaciones en el universo, tenemos que encontrar una forma de protegernos… y encontré una, pero necesitare la ayuda de todos, no solo la suya sino la de toda runaterra- veigar saco un fragmento de un cristal muy brillante.-esto es un fragmento de el cristal madre, el que forjo los cristales nexo, si ponemos uno en cada nexo de cada ciudad estos se van a unir y aran uno solo… con el poder suficiente para serrar el portal que se esta abriendo al vacío, pero solo tenemos unos par de meses con suerte un año, para hacer esto tendremos que viajar mucho, pero si no estaremos marcando el final de este mundo- estuvo en silencio la sala por un periodo largo, haciendo mas tenebrosa la afirmación de veigar.

-entonces- corto el silencio teemo -tendremos que partir lo antes posible, mañana veremos quien sera nuestro guía.

-yo puedo serlo- interrumpió veigar -conozco toda valoran, viaje mucho cuando fui mercader.

-bien tenemos nuestro guía, entonces mañana colocaremos el cristal en nuestro nexo e iremos a dejar el resto de cristales a toda valoran…. Es nuestra misión mas importante talvez de nuestra vida, si alguien no quiere ir puede retirarse- nadie dijo nada pero dudaban de que si esto funcionaria.

-y porque nosotros ¿no deberíamos llevar la información nada mas?- pregunto rumble.

-tienes razón pero no alcanzáremos a enviar el mensaje a tiempo- dijo kennen- pero si vamos viajando por toda valoran colocando de paso los cristales, lograremos hacerlo a tiempo.

Todos miraron el cristal en la mesa que levitaba por si solo gracias a su poder.

…

Al terminar cada uno salió de la sala, ya era de noche y todos tenían que prepararse.

Veigar estaba saliendo, cuando lulu le abras por la espalda -gracias, tonto enano- le susurro al oído y le dio un beso en su mejilla para luego salir del lugar rápida mente con su escoba.

-denada- se dijo veigar al ver salir a lulu y quedar solo en la sala.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno eso es todo, use mucho veigar x lulu, aunque tengo pensado usar a mas parejas en un futuro eso si les gusta XD… bueno es mi primer fanfic y espero que les guste, fue corto pero di lo mejor que tenia mi imaginación, no soy un escritor ni nada por el estilo solo quería escribir este fic porque me atraía la historia de amor entre esta pareja de yordles y se que debo tener mas de un error de ortografía. Bueno sin mas que añadir espero que les allá gustado y nos vemos si es que saco el próximo episodio… chao


	2. Chapter 2

Hola amigos, aquí estamos en un nuevo episodio de este pequeño fic que se me ocurrió hacer, esta vez lo pienso hacer mucho más extenso que el anterior e intentare mejorar mi ortografía…

Bueno como siempre espero que les guste y si tienen algo que decirme, pueden dejarme un reviews.

Feliz lectura.

 **CAPITULO 2: PREPARADOS**

Estaba oscuro, frio, húmedo, sentía como la soledad le azotaba y lo destruía por dentro, hasta que escucho un sonido, un crujir de una reja oxidada y veja ¿Sera que por fin lograre salir de este sufrimiento? Se preguntaba el cautivo, pero no, no era para salvarle de este tormento, sino era para destruir lo poco de cordura que le quedaba.

-¡por favor para!- grito el cautivo mientras sentía como le rompían sus dedos lenta mente -¡no… te lo pido… ten piedad!

-no te duermas… cuenta cuantos segundos pasan- le dijo el captor.

-1.2.3… ¡HAAAAAAA!

-NO TE ESCUCHO CONTAR… cuenta los SEGUNDOS… vamos no te duermas… SEGUNDOS, SEGUNDOS, SEGUNDOS.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- se despertó veigar -otra vez, todo fue un sueño- dio un largo suspiro -aun siento el dolor en mis manos.

Veigar se levantó y tomo su bastón mágico, se dirigió hacia un estante lleno de chucherías, escarbo hasta que saco un pergamino algo viejo. Lo estiro sobre la mesa, abriéndolo de par en par.

-bien, hay que ver como aremos esto… tendremos que pasar por aquí, aquí y aquí- se puso a señalar puntos con un compás, el pergamino era un mapa de toda valoran y los continentes a su alrededor.

-bien tengo todo planeado… esto debe ir bien, si seguimos el camino y nos concentramos todo debería ir bien.

Se levantó de la silla y tomo el mapa, busco en un baúl su túnica, pero debajo de esta estaba su ropa de mercader. Se quedó un tiempo paralizado, tenía un profundo sentimiento en su interior, volvería a viajar por el mundo, tal vez tendría la opción de hacer realidad de nuevo los sueños que tenia de joven.

Ya ha pasado 1 semana y los yordles no han salido de bandle todavía, el viaje era largo y peligros pero no tenían opción, era viajar todos juntos o dejar que el vacío logre entrar en su mundo para destruirlo.

¡PAP!

Alguien llamo a la puerta.

-he… esto- veigar se puso su túnica y su sombrero rápidamente.- ¿quién es?

-soy yo veigar- le afirmo lulu que esperaba frente a la puerta.

Veigar abrió la puerta y vio a lulu apoyada en un árbol.

-¿estás listo para el viaje?

-si lo estoy… ¿porque viniste hasta aquí? ¿No se supone que debes prepararte tú también?

-si lo sé, pero pix y yo nos aburrimos y quise venir a verte- ella se movía de un lado al otro.

-mmm- veigar se llevó una mano a la cara -creo que deberías preocuparte es un viaje peligroso.

-lo sé, lo sé, no te alarmes si ya lo tengo todo arreglado- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-claro… y ¿ahora qué quieres?- le pregunto a lulu.

-solo quería saludarte… ¿porque siempre eres tan gruñón?- lulu inflo sus mejillas y frunció el ceño.

*Se ve muy hermosa cuando pone esa cara* pensó veigar mientras la miraba en silencio.

-he… ¿veigar?- lulu se dio cuenta de que veigar le miraba fijamente.

-ha… no yo… es qué esto no…- veigar tapo su cara con su sombrero.

Lulu se rio y le dio una sonrisa. Veigar se sonrojo y se le quedo mirándola embobado, sin decir una palabra, luego de un rato el silencio incomodo se empezó a notar entre los 2.

-sabes veigar, me pregunto porque fuiste a la reunión la semana pasada.

Veigar se puso más incómodo que antes, se tapó la cara con el sombrero y miro al suelo para evitar el contacto visual.

-lo hice porque si ocurría algo en este mundo también saldría afectado- se intentó excusar.

Después de esa incomoda conversación veigar la invito a pasar, la casa o guarida de veigar era algo grande, vivía en una cueva en medio del profundo bosque, estaba bien escondida, pero no para lulu quien se sabía el bosque de memoria.

-y... oye lulu, nunca me has contado nada sobre ti y tu pasado, supe que fuiste atrapada por el claro y que te quedaste décadas…

-no fui atrapada- lulu esta ves tenía la mirada perdida y estaba bastante seria –yo quise entrar con pix al claro, me la pase bien en ese momento… pero, no te das cuenta lo que pasa hasta que sales y te encuentras con tu familia muerta, tus amigo, tus hermanos, tus padres y todo ha cambiado… y lo que aprendes en ese lugar, a las personas les asusta y yo nunca pude adaptarme, me di cuenta que el único lugar al que aceptan a las personas diferentes era en la liga de legendas.

Veigar enmudeció, se quedó mirándola con el deseo de abrasarla, se sentía más relajado ante la presencia de lulu.

-ahora te toca a ti veigar- rompió el silencio lulu.

-¿a mí qué?

-te toca contarme de ti, prácticamente no sé nada sobre ti y yo te conté de mi… ¡te toca!- le pidió con una sonrisa en el rostro más calmada.

-mmm, creo que te lo debo- dijo veigar mientras serbia dos vasos de refresco.

-bueno, yo era un mercader, en mi infancia todos me molestaban por mi tamaño, era el más pequeño de todos… pero nunca me intereso lo que me decían los demás, me enfocaba todos los días leyendo libros antiguos de viajes por runaterra. Me ilusione con viajar por el mundo, conocer los lugares de las ilustraciones en mis libros preferidos, les dije a mis padres aunque no les gusto del todo, me decían que era muy peligroso y podía salir lastimado, pero no, yo nunca hice caso a sus advertencias, de verdad quería salir y explorar el mundo, fui un necio idiota.

-¿y lo lograste?- pegunto lulu mirándolo fijamente con una cara de preocupación e intriga.

-claro que sí… si lo logre por un tiempo, viaje por muchos lados con mis colegas y mejores amigos, lo tenía todos, era joven con un gran futuro y un espectacular trabajo que me permitía viajar por el mundo, pero, hace unos años nos ofrecieron un objeto extraño, un objeto mágico cuyo poder había sido echo a partir de magia arcana de los antiguos magos. No entendí ni una de esas cosas, por lómenos no en ese momento, estábamos entusiasmados solo queríamos hacer el trato, era mucho dinero el que íbamos a conseguir con aquel comerciante, pero, nos estafo, nos tendió una trampa para que le compráramos ese bastón mágico y sus guantes, nos arrestaron el ejército noxiano… mataron a mis amigos por intentar defenderse y yo que era el más pequeño me arrestaron, al ver que no era una amenaza, me encerraron en una cárcel.

-o como lo siento- lulu lo miraba preocupada –si quieres dejar de hablar del tema te entiendo.

-no, tengo que contarte sobre mí, tú lo hiciste por mí.

Lulu lo miraba con ojos verdes bien abiertos.

-me dejaron encerrado meses, fue la primera vez que la vida me dio un golpe, me destruyó todo en un segundo, mis amigo, mis sueños, mi cordura, todo, los noxianos me empezaron a torturar, ni siquiera me interrogaban solo me torturaban por gusto, un tipo alto y fuerte me empezó a torturar con magia, me rompía los dedos de mis manos y me hacía contar los segundos, cuando terminaba me regeneraba mi cuerpo y me dejaba solo en la celda, fue así por un largo tiempo.

Lulu estaba a punto de llorar sentada al lado de él.

-hasta que algo dentro de mi cambio, ya no era el mismo muchacho que quería conocer el mundo, me consumió el odio, de alguna manera me logre liberar… cuando me torturaba le saque la llave del bolcillo, con la boca, luego me libere de noche pero no escape, espere a que el llegara… cuando apareció por la puerta de la celda, lo deje que me rompiera un dedo, ya casi no sentía dolor en mis manos, cuando termino me lancé encima de él y le arranqué la oreja, luego tome su daga y le corte el cuello *cuanta los segundos* le dije y tome el bastón y los guantes que usaba para hacer magia, corrí por la ventana y salte, caí en un rio que me dio a parar fuera de noxus, luego volví a bandle como pude, pase años encerrado en una cueva aprendiendo magia con los objetos que compramos y recupere en las mazmorras del palacio noxiano. Estuve aprendiendo todo lo que pude de magia para vengarme de lo que me hicieron a mí y mis amigos, por eso entre en la liga de legendas…

Lulu se quedó en silencio, no podía evitar mirar a veigar con pena y compasión.

-cuanto lo siento veigar- rompió el silencio –de verdad perdóname por hacerte hablar sobre esto.

-no tranquila yo quería contarte sobre esto.

-¿y tus padre? ¿Los volviste a ver cuándo regresaste?

-ellos, no, mi padre me odia por haberlo abandonado para ir en busca de aventuras y mama murió cuando yo solo tenía 10 año.

Lulu quedo paralizada con el deseo de ayudarle pero no savia como, tenía la sensación de que estaba empeorando la situación.

-pero el pasado es pasado ¿no?- veigar tomo un sorbo de su refresco.

-si el pasado.

…

En el taller de bandle de heimerdinger estaban él, corki y rumble.

-¿dónde dejaron el mini modulador?- pregunto heimerdinger

-no lo sé, oye piensas llevar todas las torretas- le pregunto rumble.

-claro el viaje será muy peligroso necesitamos estar seguros de que no vamos a estar en peligro ante un ataque, lo cual es un 80% probable en esta situación, además no estaremos viajando durante días sino meses.

-¿pero no sería mejor llevar comida que tantas torretas?

-tranquilo mis torretas son potables, además tenemos tu robot que nos ayudara a cargar las cosas.

-¡que!- rumble se enojó un poco –no podemos llevar las cosas en mi máquina, es decir, iré apretado, yo estaré muy mal dentro con todas tus maquinas.

-tranquilo no pasara nada, solo confía en mi- le guiño un ojo heimerdinger.

De pronto aparece zigg en la puerta gritando.

-¡HEY CHICOS!

Todos en el lugar dieron un gran suspiro

-¿qué quieres zigg?- le pregunto corki, mientras revisaba su avión.

-solo quería saber a dónde van ¡jajá!

-no te interesa zigg mejor vete-le contesto rumble.

-¡PERO YO QUIERO IR! .

-no ya te dijimos ándate- le volvió a exigir rumble.

-no espera tal vez sea buena idea que venga con nosotros.

Todos se voltearon a ver a heimerdinger que había propuesto esta absurda opción.

-¿no, no, porque? Lo destruirá todo- le dijo corki a heimerdinger.

-pero es un gran luchador nos servirá de ayuda en algún momento, además pondrá entretenido el viaje- rumble y corki lo mataron con la mirada.

-¡HUUUUUJUJUJUUU! ¡SI GRACIAS CHICOS! Y ¿Dónde VAMOS?- zigg grito como siempre.

-viajaremos por runaterra entregando un pedazo de cristal madre para poder evitar que el vacío llegue a nosotros.

-¡ok jajá esto será la bomba! Déjenme prepararme.

Zigg saco una bolsa parecida a la de un pordiosero y metió cuanta bomba pudo.

-¡LISTO!

Todos se rieron y el ambiente se puso un poco más armonioso.

-saben esto me acuerda cuando nosotros fuimos a piltover ¿recuerdan cuando cruzamos por la ruta del monstruo del desierto?- dijo corki con ánimos de continuar la conversación.

-si… fue un largo viaje… pero este viaje será más largo, de hecho no sé si sobreviviremos- dijo heimer poniendo tenso el ambiente.

-yo creo que sí, debería funcionar el plan, digo, no es tan difícil si podemos convencer al resto de las ciudades estado y si tenemos suerte tal vez nos presten ayuda- ideo rumble sin dejar de arreglar su máquina.

-espero que sea así rumble- suspiro -deseo poder volver a visitar mi taller de piltover.

-jajá solo espero poder salir de la gran barrera de una pieza, tendremos que dejar la liga por un tiempo, es decir ¿no dejaremos a bandle desprotegida?- corki se pasó la mano por su barba.

-no lo creo, informamos a nuestros invocadores en la liga que nosotros teníamos esta importante misión en las manos, deberíamos estar en un periodo de paz por el tiempo en el que viajemos…

Todos se callaron por un tiempo para concentrarse en sus labores.

…

 _Detrás en las sombras observando con cuidado, esperando el momento para atacar, el vacío espera para destruir aquellos que osen interponerse en el camino de la maldad._

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Que hay amigos, espero que les guste este fic, a mi parecer esta bueno pero quiero que me den su opinión, me está gustando hacer este tipo de historias y no creo que deje de hacerlas porque me entretiene, si quieren pueden dejarme sus reviews apoyándome o aconsejándome, se aceptan las críticas.**

 **No pude subir el capítulo en un tiempo porque no tenía internet XD bueno espero que les allá gustado y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
